Las Vueltas del Destino
by Flower of Night
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia, es una hermosa joven que lleva una vida plena, excepto por el hecho de que no ha podido encontrar al amor de su vida, sin embargo uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da él destino y eso Lucy, esta a punto de averiguarlo. AU. Capitulo Único.


**Hola! Como están ^^ espero que bien, jeje este es mi segundo fic de fairy tail, estaba lavando la loza cuando se me ocurrió esta loca idea xD espero que les agrade, también los invito a leer el prologo del otro fic que esta en construcción. **

**Y no me queda más que agregar que Fairy Tail es una serie maravillosa que me saco de mi bloqueo de escritora (: por q la verdad es que no escribía hace tiempo (o me proponía hacer algo de mas de un cap por el otro fic) así que todo esto gracias a este simpático gremio.**

**Así que por favor disfruten la lectura! **

_**

* * *

**_

**Las Vueltas del Destino**

**By **

**Flower of Night**

Era una hermosa tarde soleada en la activa ciudad de Tokio, como siempre sus calles estaban llenas de transeúntes que circulaban por las gigantescas avenidas atestadas de vehículos, en fin era un día como cualquier otro en aquella ciudad.

En una de sus grandes avenidas se podía apreciar a una hermosa joven rubia que circulaba cargando un par de bolsas a través de ellas, su nombre era Lucy Heartphilia, una mujer rubia de veintiocho años. Lucy provenía de una familia acomodada, no tenía parientes vivos, su madre había fallecido cuando era mas joven y no hacia mas que un par de años que también había fallecido su padre (sin mencionar que Lucy no tenia ningún hermano), pero a pesar de todo esto Lucy era feliz, tenía muchos amigos a los que amaba con todo su corazón y que podía considerar como su familia; además había realizado uno de sus sueños de la infancia y se había convertido en una gran veterinaria, la rubia sentía un gran afecto hacia los animales y por ello había decidido desde muy joven consagrar su vida para protegerlos.

Sin embargo, había algo que faltaba en la vida de Lucy, y este era su príncipe azul como solía decirle ella "Dudo mucho que llegue ahora mi Príncipe Azul, después de todo no aparecido en todos estos años, sin mencionar que ya tengo 28 años, así que ya es como si prácticamente se me estuviera yendo el tren, Natsu tiene razón si sigo así me voy a convertir en una solterona de por vida" No podía evitar pensar melancólicamente Lucy, y es que a pesar de tener una buena vida sentía la necesidad de tener alguien a quien amar y al mismo tiempo ser amada.

- ¡No puedo creer que a Levy-chan se le haya antojado comida china! – se quejaba la joven rubia, acerca de quien además de ser su mejor amiga y casi hermana, Levy McGarden, era su compañera de Departamento, y quien por lo demás la había mandado a comprar comida China por que simplemente tenia ganas de comer – mooooo! Levy-chan ha sido una desconsiderada, los restaurantes de comida china quedan un poco lejos del departamento. ¡Además de que estas bolsas están bastantes pesadas! – caminaba pesadamente Lucy, mientras no hacia mas que quejarse una y otra vez.

"Ya me las pagara" fue lo último que pensó Lucy, antes que de cruzar por el paso de cebra de la esquina de una calle y ver a un hermoso auto rojo deportivo acercarse a ella a toda velocidad.

Lo único que Lucy Heartphilia recordaba de aquel preciso instante, es ver el aparecer sin previo aviso un auto rojo doblando por la esquina… lo siguiente que vino a ella fue un fuerte dolor que la atravesó como mil cuchillas, acompañado de una total oscuridad que comenzó a cubrirla lentamente.

_**

* * *

**_

Una vez que Lucy volvió a recobrar la conciencia se encontró así misma tirada en el pavimento y sin poder mover ni un músculo mientras estaba rodeada de gente. La rubia parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de aquella calurosa tarde de verano, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, miro a su alrededor para darse una idea de lo que había pasado y por estaba en las condiciones que estaba solo para encontrar a un lado de ella el auto rojo deportivo detenido otorgando una graciosa visión ya que este estaba cubierto de comida China. Luego de eso, Lucy no tardo en sacar conclusiones "Ya veo me han atropellado ¡Que Desastre!" pensaba Lucy desesperadamente.

Sentía el cuerpo bastante resentido y no podía mover alguna parte de su cuerpo sin que una puntada de dolor la embargara, sin mencionar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenia, pero a pesar de todo ello Lucy estaba agradecida y es que quien no lo estaría ¡Si estaba viva! Por lo demás fuera del dolor no sentía nada más, lo que más o menos le daba una idea de que por lo menos no había perdido un brazo o una pierna… o la movilidad.

Lucy sentía por momentos aumentar su dolor de cabeza debido a los murmullos de la gente. Unos instantes mas tarde un par de paramédicos que procedían a inmovilizarla para posteriormente subirla a camilla y llevarla al hospital más cercano.

Fue ese el momento de su vida que Lucy jamás olvidara, y esto no se debía a la situación, (o el que le estuvieran poniendo un cuello ortopédico mientras estaba tirada en la mitad de la calle) sino por que tuvo la visión mas hermosa que había tenido en toda su vida.

Justo detrás de los paramédicos se encontraba viéndola preocupadamente… _un ángel._

Y es que Lucy en todos sus años de vida, nunca había visto tanta perfección convertida en hombre, este no aparentaba mas de 30 años, poseía una hermosa desordenada melena color jengibre que por la manera en la que estaba peinada daba la impresión de tener un par de orejas de gato. La rubia no pudo evitar comenzar a observarlo fijamente, solo para toparse con los ojos del hombre, ¡que bonitos ojos tenia! No importaba si estos estaban cubiertos por lentes de sol, aun así eran preciosos… y justo antes de que Lucy siguiera desvariando por el hombre (y causa de su dolor de cabeza según ella) este noto la mirada penetrante de esta, y no pudo evitar observarla fijamente por algunos minutos.

Lucy ya estaba más roja que un tomate maduro, mientras que el extraño la seguía observando penetrantemente sin apartar la vista de ella un solo instante y cuando la rubia sentía que ya estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar por la mirada del _ángel _sintió un grito que la saco de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡LU-CHAN! – grito una joven peliazul apareciendo desesperadamente de entre la gente, para acercarse rápidamente a su herida amiga.

_**

* * *

**_

La rubia veterinaria estaba terminando de ser acomodada en al ambulancia, luego de que posteriormente la habían subido a la camilla. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir que alguien tomaba su mano y sonrió calidamente al darse cuenta que su mejor amiga, Levy trataba infundirle ánimos. Lucy no pudo evitar suspirar sonoramente unos momentos mas tarde llamando de esa manera la atención de la peliazul.

- ¿Lu-chan? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? – Pregunto rápidamente la peliazul asustada por el suspiro de su amiga - ¿Segura que estas bien?

- Yo… - trataba de decir Lucy sin poder lograr una frase.

La razón del suspiro de la rubia se debía al _ángel _quería volver a verlo, después de que Levy llego gritando perdió la atención del joven solo para centrarse en su amiga, que al verla no había podido evitar llorar. Y cuando había vuelto la vista a donde estaban los paramédicos, con la esperanza del ver al joven de pelo color jengibre, este ya no se encontraba, deseaba con todo su corazón que todavía se encontrara afuera, y recordando esos bellos ojos cubiertos por los lentes, reunió el valor para concretar la frase a Levy.

- Yo… Levy-chan… necesito pedirte un inmenso favor… - rogaba la joven rubia de ojos castaños.

- ¡Dime! Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti ¡Lu-chan! – grito animadamente Levy ante la idea de ayudar en algo a su malherida amiga. Además de que la asaltaba un poco el bichito de la culpabilidad después de todo ella había mandado a Lucy a comprar comida china.

- ¡Levy! Yo… – la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de lo que le iba a pedir a su amiga - … ehh… bueno… no creo que te hayas dado cuenta pero afuera había un guapo chico con el pelo color jengibre y gafas de sol azuladas… bueno yo…. - Lucy tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar con lo que iba a decir – ¡creo que me he enamorado a primera vista! Y yo… quiero que vayas a pedirle su numero de celular, su msn… o su facebook por lo menos… ¡POR FAVOR! ¡LEVY-CHAN!- dijo Lucy agitadamente debido a lo mucho que la había costado decir todo eso, después de todo no todos los días sientes que te enamoraste de un completo extraño.

Levy no pudo evitar reír con ternura ante la petición de su amiga, después de todo esto es algo que no ocurre todos los días.

- Por supuesto Lu-chan… mmm - dijo Levy antes de comenzar a meditar – mmm chico de las gafas de sol y el pelo color jengibre mm – comenzó a repetir un par de veces tratando de recordar si lo había visto entre la multitud de curiosos. Y antes de que Levy repitiera por una tercera vez la frase antes de salir de la ambulancia a buscarlo, tuvo la sensación de que una gran ampolleta apareció justo por encima de su cabeza iluminando sus pensamientos - ¡Oh! ¡Lu-chan! ¡Creo que ya se quien es! – Dijo realmente sorprendida la peliazul.

La hermosa rubia sentía que se había quedado sin aliento, ante lo que le Levy había dicho, puede ser… cabía la posibilidad que pudiera volver a ver al _ángel._ Estaba realmente contenta, dentro de todo el dolor que sentía por el atropello.

- Lu-chan mira… - indicando Levy puerta abierta de la ambulancia mientras se movía de su lugar junto a la camilla, ya que tapaba gran parte de la visión hacia el exterior.

En ese instante Lucy sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al observar justo afuera de la puerta de la ambulancia estaba parado el joven de los lentes de sol, quien parecía hablar con los paramédicos algo acerca de llevarla a una de las mejores clínicas de Tokio. Lucy miro consternada a Levy sin poder evitar sentirse totalmente desconcertada ante la vista del joven justo afuera de la ambulancia.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo entonces era ese joven… - dijo Levy entre sorprendida y apunto de tener un ataque de risa.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué habla con los paramédicos? – Pregunta Lucy sintiéndose aun mas desconcertada.

- Bueno Lu-chan… - hablo Levy sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada –…Él fue quien te atropello…

- QUEEEEEEEEEE

_**

* * *

**_

Lucy Heartphilia, nunca había creído en el destino, mucho menos en los llamados encuentros predestinados, pero bastaba que recordara ese día para darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, y es que ese día había nunca lo iba olvidar y no precisamente por que había sido atropellada… sino por que lo había conocido a él…

Lucy estaba sentada tranquilamente en la orilla de una cama, mientras observaba a través de la ventana de la habitación, el manto oscuro de la noche. De repente sintió que alguien deslizada sus brazos a través desde su espalda para así atraparla en un calido abrazo.

- Mi amor ¿En que piensas? – dijo alguien a su espaldas entonando una especie de ronroneo justo en su oído. La rubia no pudo evitar sentir que la recorría un escalofrió.

- mm… estaba pensando en el día que me arrollaste – dijo Lucy simplemente, dándose la vuelta para así observar a la cara a su amado esposo y brindarle una calida sonrisa.

- ¡Lucy! No digas eso que me haces sentir culpable al recordar ese día – dijo el joven de cabellos color jengibre bajando la mirada.

- Cariño… escúchame por favor no tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que sucedió aquel día, el que me atropellaras fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida – dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba al rostro de su amado Loki y le daba un dulce beso en los labios, mientras este la estrechaba aun mas firmemente entre sus brazos. Al final… después de todo él tampoco se arrepentía de ese día, sino no hubiera conocido a su amada Lucy… por que al verla ahí tirada en la calle, con algunos rasguños y magulladuras, aun así… aun así no pudo evitar que le parecía la criatura mas hermosa del mundo, luego recordó la horrible angustia que lo recorrió al verla ahí en el piso inconsciente y pensando que quizás estaba muerta, después de todo había sido _amor a primera vista._

- ¿Princesa? – la llamo Loki, mientras soltaba un poco su agarre para mirarla profundamente a los ojos.

- Dime… - susurro Lucy observando los ojos que la cautivaron desde el primer momento.

- Te amo – Dijo Loki, mientras se acercaba y la besaba desenfrenadamente… y así se dejaron envolver por la pasión mientras que los besos de Loki fueron descendiendo su cuerpo, hasta toparse con el no tan plano vientre su amada – Y los amo a ellos también…

_Después de todo, pronto habrían dos nuevos miembros en su pequeña familia…_

_**

* * *

**_

**Y bien que les ha parecido? (: espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón, de repente se me ha venido la idea a la cabeza y no he podido evitar escribirla a pesar de todavía no terminar el primer cap de mi otro fic de fairy tail que les invito a leer ;) **

**¿No se a ustedes? Pero a mi me dio risa imaginarme la cara de Lucy cuando se entero que Loki la atropello… jajajshajk**

**Por favor me dejan un review? **

**Una historia con review es una historia feliz.**

**ATTE. FLOWER OF NIGHT **


End file.
